História de Fantasma
by Naru-L
Summary: Este era para ser apenas mais um final de semana normal. Nada para fazer além de dormir, cozinhar e assistir àquele programa na Tv que estive esperando ansiosamente nos últimos dois meses... Como vim parar em um parque de diversões abandonado? A.u.
1. Parte I

**N.A.****_ - Spiral não me pertence... Não é triste?_**

* * *

****  
**História de Fantasma **

_Este era para ser apenas mais um final de semana normal. Normal, tedioso, sem nada para fazer além de assistir aquele especial de __**chefs internacionais**__ que passei os dois últimos meses esperando ansioso._

**- Ayumu, pare de ficar se mexendo.**

_Suspiro, apoiando as costas no muro. Fecho mais a jaqueta, revirando os olhos sem me dignar a responder. Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim! No que pretendia fazer nesse final de semana..._

_Na sexta-feira, ignorei a conversa, como sempre, sem sentido de Hiyono enquanto saíamos da escola. Passei pelo mercado, e propositalmente peguei alguns ingredientes para fazer o bolo que ela tanto gosta, na esperança que isso a fizesse se calar._

_Não funcionou._

_Hiyono continuou tagarelando sobre umas __**informações quentes**__ que tinha conseguido sabe-se lá com quem, e que provavelmente a distrairiam no final de semana ou pelo menos no sábado. - Isso era mais do que eu podia desejar, nada para me impedir de ficar a toa e assistir meu programa. - Sorri, concordando efusivamente. Não que estivesse realmente interessado sobre boatos sobre o velho parque de diversões, mas a perspectiva de ter paz era tão boa, que eu até mesmo me ofereci para fazer o almoço dela no dia seguinte._

_Eu deveria ter desconfiado quando ela voltou àqueles grandes olhos castanhos na minha direção, parecendo estar contemplando a última barra de chocolate na hora do lanche, que aquela mente totalmente lunática dela tinha compreendido outra coisa. Ou talvez eu apenas devesse ter prestado mais atenção no que exatamente estava concordando efusivamente..._

_Ok, admito. Deixei o orgulho falar mais alto e presumi que ela estava animada demais com a perspectiva de não ter que me convencer a preparar sua comida, ou, para ser mais especifico, não precisar gastar energia em uma luta pela posse do meu almoço._

_Tá bom. Eu só estava ocupado demais imaginando quais seriam as receitas que poderia aprender naquele programa do dia seguinte._

**- Sério, Ayumu. Você pode fazer mais barulho?**

**- Estou apenas respirando, Hiyono. – **Cruzo os braços na frente do peito, finalmente virando para fitá-la.** – Você não quer que eu prenda a respiração, certo?**

**- Não se conseguir fazer isso de maneira mais silenciosa.**

**-...**

'_**Ignorar. A melhor coisa a fazer é ignorá-la.'**_

_Meu sábado começou normal. Bem, tão normal quanto todos os outros sábados desde que conheci Hiyono, e isso quer dizer: Fui rudemente acordado quando estava tendo um maravilhoso sonho. - Algo envolvendo a cozinha perfeita, e uma certa garota trancada do lado de fora... Ok, ela não estava trancada do lado de fora. Apenas ocupada demais saboreando o que eu tinha preparado, a boca cheia impedindo-a de continuar falando sem parar sobre coisas que não me interessam. - Reclamei, é claro. Desde o momento em que abri os olhos, continuando enquanto era puxado para fora da cama e empurrado para o banheiro. Continuei resmungando, de maneira nada discreta, enquanto tomava banho e a ouvia gritando do lado de fora para que eu me apressasse._

_Certo. Talvez tenha sido nesse momento em que finalmente me arrependi de ter prometido aquele almoço._

_Consegui ignorá-la por gloriosa meia hora, enquanto o som da água correndo ajudava a abafar o som de sua voz. Quando Hiyono começou a esmurrar a porta, ameaçando arrombá-la se eu não saísse logo percebi que não poderia mais adiar a tortura._

_Ignorei a expressão contrariada dela enquanto caminhava pelo corredor na direção da cozinha. Madoka não estava em lugar nenhum que eu pudesse ver, e imaginei que como sempre minha adorável cunhada havia deixado aquele pequeno terremoto – Também conhecido como Hiyono Yuizaki – entrar e depois desaparecido antes que eu pudesse me vingar queimando sua comida e... Bem, basta dizer que Madoka tinha desaparecido._

_Tentei ser positivo, pensando que poderia preparar o almoço da tagarela lunática o mais rápido possível, e depois, quem sabe, voltar a dormir por mais algumas horas._

_Estava enganado novamente._

_Hiyono não me deixou chegar perto da cozinha, agarrando meu braço e puxando na direção da saída enquanto continuava a repetir que estávamos atrasados. Por alguns momentos imaginei que ela pudesse ser aquele coelho de Alice no País das Maravilhas..._

**- Ayumu... – **Ouço a voz de Hiyono novamente, juntando-se aos puxões na manga da minha jaqueta que estive tentando ignorar nos últimos dez minutos. **– Ayumu! Está me ouvindo?**

**- Pensei que não deveríamos fazer barulho. – **Suspiro quando ela larga meu braço e senta ao meu lado, encostando a cabeça em meu ombro.

**- Acho que fomos enganados!**

**- Fomos? – **_**'Quando exatamente disse que acreditava em algo que ela tenha dito?'**_** – Não quer dizer: Você foi enganada?**

**- Eu tinha tanta certeza que era verdade... – **Ela suspira frustrada, aninhando-se contra meu corpo**. – Por que mais um parque de diversões que foi abandonado?**

**- Talvez porque não fizesse dinheiro o suficiente?**

**- Bobagem! Eu sei de fonte segura que faturavam muito bem.**

**- Mais uma de suas **_**informações quentes?**_

_Passei o resto da tarde seguindo Hiyono, enquanto ela fazia seu serviço de espionagem. Eu não sei como explicar a razão por ter concordado com isso. Acho que estava ainda estava com sono demais para protestar, e não é como se eu conseguisse ganhar uma discussão com Hiyono com uma frase simples com 'Não quero fazer isso'. Principalmente quando ela está tão determinada._

_No final da tarde finalmente voltamos para casa, e eu cheguei a imaginar, por um breve momento, que me livraria dela depois de preparar seu jantar. Mas claro, isso foi antes de alimentá-la, e dar forças ao monstrinho que passou os próximos quarenta minutos, enquanto eu preparava seu lanche, usando aquela expressão 'sou uma pobre garota indefesa' a me convencer a abandonar meu plano de assistir o programa que esperei por meses apenas para acompanhá-la e protegê-la de... Fantasmas._

**- Estou com fome.**

**- E a novidade é?**

**- Ainda tem lanche?**

**- Não.**

**- Eu vi você guardar, Ayumu!**

**- Minha parte, você comeu a sua.**

**- Ayumu!!**

_Esqueci de mencionar que não é qualquer tipo de fantasma. São fantasmas de um parque de diversões abandonado. Não cheguei a perguntar quem seriam os espíritos, mas acho que tem a ver com algum palhaço asfixiado na própria roupa e...__ Ok, estou inventando isso. Bem, ao menos seria interessante. Mas imagino que deva ser algo mais comum e completamente sem noção, como a pessoa que me obrigou a acompanhá-la a um parque de diversões no meio da noite mais fria do ano._

_Acho que tenho que começar a prestar atenção quando ela começa a tagarelar sem parar._

**- Estou com fome!**

**- Azar seu?**

**- Qual a sua serventia se não vai me alimentar?**

**- Dar-lhe o prazer da minha adorável companhia?**

**- Ok, agora fale sério.**

Acho que deveria me sentir ofendido com isso... Se eu me considerasse uma companhia agradável, é claro.

**- Protegê-la.**

**- Do quê?**

**- Fantasmas... – **Falo entre-dentes.

Ela sorri. Não, ela ri. E nem ao menos disfarça. Maldita garota tola, forçando-me a falar coisas absurdas.

**- Sim, sim. – **Ela força uma expressão séria.** – Agora se não quiser que eu vire um fantasma, me alimente! **

Eu não sei dizer o que me deixa mais chocado. O olhar dela, a frase, ou o fato dela pular sobre mim, tentando pegar a mochila em seguida.

Certo, pode ser uma combinação de tudo.

**- Pensei que não deveríamos fazer barulho para não espantar os... Fantasmas. – **Tento impedi-la de chegar à mochila que ainda tem minha parte dos lanches**. – Hiyono, pare com isso!**

**- Seu mesquinho, me alimente!**

**- E quem vai me alimentar se eu deixar você comer tudo?**

**- Você é forte, agüenta algumas horas de jejum.**

'_**E eu sou o mesquinho...'**_

Empurro a mochila para longe, e a seguro pela cintura. Imagino o que fantasmas pensariam se nos vissem agora... Isso é, se fantasmas realmente existissem.

**- Juro que se você pegar essa mochila, vou embora e te deixo sozinha!**

Como imaginei, a ameaça funciona, por uns dez segundos. Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos viram em minha direção, e ela me fita em silêncio. Espero que ela faça aquela cara de 'Sou uma garota irritante, mas indefesa. Você não pode me abandonar!', e estou preparado para isso.

Verdade! Estou!

Não importa que meu coração tenha disparado no segundo que ela parou de lutar e virou em minha direção. Sim, não estou afetado pela perfeição dos traços ou nada parecido... É só... foi pela luta! Isso! Meu coração acelerou por causa da luta pela mochila!

Sou perfeitamente capaz de resistir a qualquer um dos truques dessa abilolada e...

**- Se você for embora ficarei com a sua parte... – **Ela fala distraída, parecendo considerar a possibilidade. No momento seguinte um grande sorriso se abre.** – Ok, pode ir!**

Eu acho que não estou ouvindo direito... Ela realmente escolheu a comida? Não se importa de ficar sozinha? E os palhaços fantasmas?

**- Você vai embora ou não? **

Acho que quero matá-la.

**- Não.**

Empurro-a para a antiga posição, sentada ao meu lado em vez de sobre mim, tentando agarrar a mochila. Alcanço a mochila, apanho um lanche e começo a comer lentamente, saboreando e ignorando a expressão ultrajada dela.

**- Ei, estou com fome!**

**-...**

Continuo a comer sem me dignar a responder. Ok, ela feriu meu orgulho. Como... Como depois de me alugar o dia todo... Arrastar por lugares estranhos... Encontrar com pessoas estranhas... Fazer com que eu perdesse o programa que estava esperando ansiosamente para ver... Como? Por que ela escolheu a comida em vez da minha companhia?

**- Você é tão malvado comigo. – **Ela finalmente parece se dar por vencida porque não tenta roubar minha comida, apenas se encolhe, apertando o casaco contra o corpo, afastando-se de mim alguns centímetros.

**- Eu sou malvado? – **Dou outra mordida no lanche e mastigo antes de continuar**. – Você escolheu a comida! Sem hesitar!**

**- Estou com fome.**

**- Isso não é problema meu.**

Olho para ela disfarçadamente, que continua encolhida. Afastada de mim. Será que magoei seus sentimentos? Não, isso é impossível.

**- Quanto tempo ainda vamos ficar aqui?**

**- Até que eu morra de fome e possa assombrá-lo!**

**-...**

'_**Criatura vingativa.'**_

Baixo a cabeça, escondendo o riso. Pego outro lanche de dentro da mochila e jogo em seu colo. Vejo ela pegar o embrulho e virar para me encarar, dou de ombros.

**- Prefiro que me incomode em vida.**

**- Sentiria minha falta, não é? – **Ela sorri, desembrulhando o lanche**. – Sei que não pode viver sem minha presença.**

**- Você não disse que ia me assombrar? Como poderia sentir sua falta?**

**- Hum...**

Espero que ela dê uma grande mordida no sanduíche antes de continuar.

**- Pelo menos viva posso te trancar do lado de fora. – **Tento permanecer sério quando ela me olha revoltada, mastigando rapidamente e tentando engolir o bocado de sanduíche para me dar uma resposta.** – Fantasmas podem atravessar paredes e portas, certo? Eu nunca me livraria de você.**

**- Ayumu!**

Ela finalmente consegue falar, mas engasga assim que meu nome deixa seus lábios, e sou forçado a lhe dar tapas leves nas costas antes que acabe asfixiada. Que maneira estúpida de morrer...

**- Eu disse para não morrer! – **Mordo o lábio tentando não ceder à tentação de rir enquanto ela murmura algumas palavras indignadas que eu não consigo compreender porque ela ainda está tossindo**. – Aposto como está tentada a virar fantasmas apenas para me espionar...**

**- Eu não—**

**- Maluca pervertida. – **Procuro uma lata de refrigerante dentro da mochila**. – Aposto como não me deixaria em paz nem quando estivesse tomando banho. Ou trocando de roupa!**

Ela engasga novamente, lançando um olhar mortal em minha direção. Eu ficaria preocupado se não fosse o desejo dela me matar enquanto toma o liquido lentamente.

**- Você está bem? – **Pergunto quando ela finalmente respira, sem tossir em seguida.

**- Vamos embora. – **Ela joga a lata vazia no meu peito, e levanta.

**- E os fantasmas?**

**- Não existem fantasmas.**

**- Mas você...**

**- Você não acredita em fantasma. Deve ter espantado todos com essas vibrações negativas!**

**-...**

Sério, será que exagerei? Nunca a vi desistir de nada antes. Ao menos não sem ser, literalmente, arrastada para fora. Observo-a em silêncio, apanhar a própria mochila, e arrumar o casaco antes de virar para mim.

**- O que está esperando, Ayumu?**

**- Minha perna adormeceu. – **Ok, estou mentindo, mas ela me torturou o dia todo, por que tenho que fazer o que ela quer? Novamente?

**- Eu te ajudo, vamos embora logo. – **Hiyono estende a mão para mim, sem me encarar. Posso ver o rubor tingindo suas bochechas, e não consigo decidir seainda é efeito de ter engasgado ou porque está envergonhada pelo que eu disse.

**- Não, é só esperar um pouco.**

**- Não quero esperar. – **Ela balança a mão na frente do meu rosto.** – Vamos logo!**

**- Sou pesado demais para você. – **Afasto a mão dela com um tapa leve.** – Espere.**

**- Ao menos fique de pé! – **A mão dela se aproxima novamente, e eu volto a afastá-la. **– Não vou te derrubar.**

**- Claro que não...**

**- Ayumu... – **Ela respira fundo.** – Vamos logo ou te deixo aqui sozinho.**

**- Não acredito em fantasmas, lembra? – **Dou de ombros.** – Essa ameaça não faz efeito.**

Observo-a em silencio, tentando não demonstrar que estou me divertindo com a situação. Hiyono abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes, sem conseguir dizer nada. – Isso por si só já um milagre. – Balança a cabeça. Caminha de um lado para o outro. Vira minha direção e aponta um dedo acusador para mim

**- Sim? – **Tento soar inocente, mas acho que falho miseravelmente.

Vejo a testa dela franzir. As sobrancelhas quase desaparecem sobre a franja. Ela coloca as mãos na cintura. Abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes, novamente sem proferir nenhuma palavra.

Puxa, ela deve mesmo estar muito irritada... Ou possuída por um palhaço fantasma. Se fantasmas existissem, é claro.

**- O que está fazendo, Ayumu?**

Ainda estou pensando na possibilidade dela estar possuída por um palhaço fantasma, e por isso ouvi-la chega a me assustar.

**- Não sei do que está falando.**

Na verdade eu sei. Em qualquer outro dia eu não hesitaria em sair do local para o qual ela me arrastou, contra minha vontade, o mais rápido possível. Nada me faria enrolar. Então, o que estou fazendo?

**- Tenho quase cem por cento de certeza que sua perna não está adormecida.**

**- Sério?**

**- Sério.**

Ok, talvez eu esteja apenas tentando me vingar. Puxa, ela me fez perder o programa daqueles _chefs internacionais_! Imagine só quantas receitas e técnicas eu poderia ter aprendido. E agora quer ir embora? Só por causa de uma piadinha?

Recuso-me a sair daqui sem ver um fantasma!

**- Bem, está enganada.**

Não, espere. Esqueci que não acredito em fantasmas. Muito menos palhaços fantasmas. Assombrando um parque de diversões.

Ok, enlouqueci. O que estou fazendo?

**- Eu conheço você! – **Ela fala de repente, dá meia volta e começa a caminhar de um lado para o outro novamente.** – Sei como essa sua mente doente trabalha...**

**- Eu tenho uma mente doente? – **Giro os olhos.

**- Está tentando se vingar. Tem algum plano maligno para se vingar de mim!**

Isso seria uma boa razão. Se eu tivesse uma mente doente a ponto de me vingar com algum plano maligno... Certo, preciso impedi-la de ficar assistindo filmes B.

**- É assim que acontece no Scooby-doo.**

**-...**

'_**Ela não pode estar falando sério!' **_Pisco, sem conseguir pensar em nada para dizer. Como assim _'é assim que acontece no Scooby-doo'?_ Ela está se baseando em um desenho animado?

**- Acho que minha perna melhorou.**

**- Mudei de idéia.**

**- O quê? **

Hiyono volta para o meu lado e senta. Cruza os braços, parecendo decidida.

**- Se você quer ir, vamos ficar!**

**- Você não está fazendo sentido, Hiyono...**

Acho que estou ficando com dor de cabeça. Deve ser meu pagamento por tentar compreender a mente dessa lunática.

**- Vai ficar sem comer.**

**- Não me importo.**

Droga, ela está mesmo decidida. Eu conheço essa expressão.

Suspiro desanimado, voltando a encostar-me no muro. Ela disse que não se importa de ficar sem comer. Definitivamente está doente ou possuída!

**- Estou com...**

Antes que ela termine de falar eu já peguei um sanduíche e joguei em seu colo. Previsível, ela só estava sendo cabeça-dura como sempre.

**- Obrigada.**

**- Quanto tempo...?**

**- Até amanhecer. Ou um fantasma aparecer.**

**- Hiyono, fantasmas não existem!**

**- Tenho certeza que existem!**

**- Já viu um?**

**- Não.**

**- Então não tem certeza de nada.**

Hiyono me encara em silencio por alguns minutos, com aquela expressão zangada que eu acho tão adorável e... Hum... Bem, eu chego a pensar que ela vai ao menos se calar, mas é óbvio que isso seria esperar demais.

**- Existem!**

**- Não existem!**

**- Existem!**

O que diabo estou fazendo? Ela não vai concordar comigo nunca, nem que seja para me irritar. Nem que concorde, ela simplesmente nunca vai admitir em voz alta.

**- Hiyono, seja razoável... – **O que estou dizendo? Hiyono? Razoável?

**- Tantas pessoas não podem estar erradas!**

**- Pessoas lunáticas podem e normalmente estão erradas!**

**- Acha que sou lunática também?**

Eu não deveria responder isso. Eu sei que não deveria, mas é mais forte do que eu.

**- Bem...**

Droga! Sobrancelhas desaparecendo sob a franja novamente. Eu sabia que não devia ter respondido!

**- Ótimo, vá embora e deixe a lunática aqui sozinha.**

**- Não vou te deixar sozinha!**

**- Por quê? Não acabou de dizer que não existem fantasmas?**

**- Fantasmas não existem, mas ladrões são algo bem real. – **Suspiro.** – Qual é o seu problema? Por que não pode agir como uma pessoa normal e...**

**- Você não gosta de pessoas normais.**

**- O que isso quer dizer?**

**- Nada. – **Hiyono estende a mão e segura a mochila**. – Entregue a comida e dê o fora.**

Isso me daria medo se ela não estivesse tentando ficar com a comida. Que tipo de frase é 'entregue a comida e dê o fora'? Tem algo muito errado quando garotas bonitinhas tentam parecer más e dizem coisas como 'entreguem a comida'. O que virá a seguir? 'Entregue o ursinho de pelúcia'?

**- Está deixando seu estomago falar mais alto que seu cérebro. – **Liberto a mochila das mãos delicadas com um puxão. **– Não vou embora, e não vou deixar a comida com você.**

**- Você realmente me ama, não é, Ayumu? – **Hiyono ri.** – Estou libertando você, volte para casa para ver aquele programa sobre detetives famosos.**

**- Claro que não!**

**- Não quer mais? – **Ela vira para mim**. – Mas passou a tarde toda reclamando que...**

**- Não amo você.**

**-...**

**-...**

Ok, da onde veio isso?

Enquanto o silencio se prolonga, tento imaginar algo que possa consertar a situação. Por que eu disse isso?

**- Eu só estava—**

**- O programa era de chefs internacionais, não detetives! – **Ahá! Lembrei de algo.

**- Que seja. – **Hiyono dá de ombros, parecendo tão disposta quanto eu a insistir no assunto de ser amada ou não.** – Vá para casa e...**

**- Eu não sei como você conta as horas nesse seu mundo maluco, mas o programa já terminou a umas duas horas.**

**- Você não consegue ser um pouco mais agradável?**

**- Você não consegue ser um pouco mais normal?**

Por quê? Por que estamos discutindo sobre coisas inúteis? Acho que estou realmente entediado...

**- Se me odeia tanto, por que não vai embora?**

**- Se queria ficar sozinha, por que me arrastou pra cá?**

Hiyono está fazendo mais sentido nos argumentos ou eu estou cansado? Impossível, só posso estar com sono.

**- Não tenho que te dar explicações! – **Ela bufa, e é divertido ver a franja se mover com isso.** – E estou ficando cansada de discutir. Você está espantando todos os fantasmas!**

**- Vou explicar novamente, Hiyono. Lentamente para que você entenda... – **Levanto a mão fechada e mostro o indicador.** – Um: Fantasmas NÃO EXISTEM. – **Levanto mais um dedo.** – Dois: Mesmo que existissem não se assustariam só porque algum vivo está fazendo barulho! – **Ergo um terceiro dedo quando ela abre a boca para replicar.** – Três: FANTASMAS NÃO EXISTEM!**

Hiyono nem pisca, e por um segundo acho que posso ter exagerado. Estou esperando que ela chore, me xingue, faça um escândalo... Sei lá, alguma reação além de ficar me olhando como se estivesse na frente de um maluco.

**- Sabe, você não precisa gritar. – **Ela finalmente fala calmamente. Tão calmamente na verdade que chega a ser meio assustador.** – A não ser que esteja tentando acordar os mortos. Nesse caso pode continuar, só não na minha cara.**

**- Você é, definitivamente, a criatura mais irritante e teimosa que tenho o desprazer de conhecer.**

**- Mesmo assim não consegue ficar longe de mim.**

Chego a imaginar minhas mãos no pescoço dela, mas é claro que não concretizo essa ilusão. Baixo a cabeça, murmurando coisas incoerentes na tentativa de me acalmar.

**- Por que está me testando dessa forma? – **Passo as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando me acalmar. **– É alguma espécie de punição? Tortura?**

**- Claro que não.**

A voz dela soa meio abafada, estranha. As palavras meio enroladas. Viro a cabeça para fitá-la e tenho que apertar as mãos em punhos, com força para realmente não pular sobre ela.

**- Quando você pegou minha mochila?**

**- Pouco depois de você começar a falar sozinho. –** Hiyono sorri, dando outra mordida no sanduíche**. – Admita, fui bem esperta em... Ei! Devolva!**

**- Chega, vou pra casa. – **Levanto, colocando a alça da mochila no ombro.

**- Espera, - **Ela levanta, e segura a mochila, tentando me impedir de partir.** - quem vai me proteger dos fantasmas?**

**- Fantasmas não existem.**

**- E os ladrões que podem me atacar?**

**- Não me importo mais. **

**- Ayumu! – **Em uma última tentativa, ela agarra as costas da minha jaqueta, e tenho que parar porque a gola ameaça me enforcar**. – Desculpe. Desculpe! – **Sinto as mãos dela soltarem a jaqueta e ela pular na minha frente, tentando arrumar a gola.** – Eu só queria...**

**- Me transformar em fantasma?**

**- Claro que não! – **Hiyono está me abanando com as mãos, em uma tentativa patética de melhorar a situação.** – Quem cozinharia pra mim se você morresse?**

**- Bom saber que só me vê como um escravo. – **Afasto as mãos dela, e aprumo o corpo, tentando recuperar um mínimo de dignidade.** – Não se aproxime de mim.**

**- Mas Ayumu...**

**- O que foi agora? – **Paro, fingindo ignorar que o tom choroso me atingiu**. – Primeiro quer passar a noite aqui. Depois quer ir embora e quase me arrasta. Então, subitamente você começa a imaginar que tenho algum plano maligno, tipo Scooby-doo, e muda de idéia novamente... – **Respiro fundo, antes de virar para ela.** – O que você quer afinal? Me enlouquecer? Porque posso garantir que... – **Paro de falar quando sinto todo o ar deixar meus pulmões. Estou confuso, como ela conseguiu fazer isso apenas correndo e me abraçando?

**- Tem alguma coisa se mexendo atrás de você!**

E isso lá é motivo para tentar me nocautear?

**- Árvore. Galhos. – **Giro os olhos, tentando me libertar do abraço. Quando foi que ela ficou tão forte? Minha nossa!** – Se você deixar eu me mover, posso... – **A pressão dos braços aumenta, e ela esconde o rosto no meu peito.** – Sério, Hiyono, não deve ser nada—**

**- Quem está perturbando meu sono?**

Certo. O que foi isso? Fantasmas deveriam dizer isso? O correto não seria 'Bu'? Ou arrastar correntes? Essa frase tem mais cara de vampiro e... Ok, agora estou delirando. A loucura da Hiyono deve ser contagiosa!

**- Ayumu, faz alguma coisa!**

Como se eu conseguisse me mover com a garota com braços de ferro agarrando minha cintura...

**- Se você me soltar...**

**- Não!**

Giro os olhos impaciente. O que ela quer que eu faça exatamente?

Suspiro, e só porque está realmente me incomodando não saber quem, ou o quê, está atrás de mim, brincando de vampiro, abraço a garota lunática e a faço mudar de posição comigo.

**- Não tem nada, Hiyono.**

**- Você ouviu também! Claro que tem!**

**- Você queria encontrar um fantasma e agora está assustada? Por favor, Hiyono, o que...**

**- Por que estão namorando na minha tumba?**

Ah, fala sério. Só pode ser brincadeira! Juro que quando pegar o idiota que está falando...

**- Não estamos namorando! – **Hiyono consegue falar de maneira audível, embora continue escondendo o rosto no meu peito.

**- Parece que estão se agarrando.**

**- Nós não—**

**- Cale a boca, Hiyono! – **Suspiro quando ela obedece, e tento encontrar o dono da voz**. – Escuta, **_**Gasparzinho**_**... Já se divertiu assustando minha... – **'Maluca' completo em pensamento**. – Amiga. Será que pode parar?**

**- Como sabe meu nome?**

**- Por favor! Não dá pra ser mais original?**

**- Qual o problema com o meu nome?**

**- E que papo é esse de tumba? Isso aqui não é um parque de diversões?**

**- A tumba é minha, chamo como quiser.**

Sério, será que dá pra torcer pescoço de fantasma? Droga, agora estou achando que fantasmas existem... Eu me odeio.

**- Ayumu! Não discuta com o fantasma!**

**- Dane-se!**

**- Olha a educação, rapazinho.**

Giro os olhos, irritado. Eu acho que desmaiei quando Hiyono se jogou contra mim e agora estou delirando. Porque não é possível que essa cena esteja mesmo acontecendo.

**- Hiyono, se você puder me soltar...**

**- Vai fugir e me deixar sozinha?**

**- Não.**

**- Promete?**

**-...**

**- Ayumu?!**

**- Prometo.**

**- Ok.**

Quase grito em sinal de vitória quando ela finalmente me solta, e devo dizer que isso quase a faz me agarrar novamente, com medo que eu realmente a abandone com o tal Gasparzinho. Por mais que o pensamento seja tentador, não quero correr o risco de ter que agüentá-la me alugando na segunda-feira.

**- Vão voltar a se agarrar? Porque isso está ficando chato.**

Sabe, essa voz parece conhecida. O cretino nem está mais tentando disfarçar. Aposto que é um daqueles idiotas da escola que adoram alimentar as ilusões dessa maluca.

Em silêncio, observo o local, principalmente a árvore onde Hiyono disse ter visto algo se mover. Tenho quase certeza de tem alguém escondido ali, e estou pensando em como me aproximar sem espantá-lo para poder torcer seu pescoço quando Hiyono diz:

**- Ótimo, um fantasma pervertido. - **A animação da voz dela é meio chocante**. – Quê? Não é todo dia que—**

Ok, estou cansado demais para isso. Com frio. Com fome. Com sono. Simplesmente cansado demais para discutir com dois lunáticos. Um que acha que é um fantasma, e uma doida que está achando interessante ter contato com um pretenso fantasma voyeur.

**- Hiyono, cale a boca! – **Ela me olha assustada, talvez pela primeira vez naquela noite, não exatamente por eu ter mandado que se calasse, porque já fiz isso milhares de vezes desde que nos conhecemos, mas sim pelo meu movimento seguinte.

Antes que o idiota reclame por não haver nenhuma_ ação _em sua tumba. – Eu acho que apenas pensar nessa frase vai me torturar mais tarde. – Ou a lunática comece a achar interessante a idéia de ficar e se tornar amiga dele, abaixo e segurando suas pernas a coloco sobre o ombro direito.

**- Tenha uma boa noite, Gasparzinho.**

**- Já vão? Esperem!**

**- O que está fazendo, Ayumu?**

**- Indo para casa, o que mais?**

Tenho que agradecer o fato dela não tentar se soltar, não está sendo exatamente fácil carregá-la.

**- Agora que o fantasma apareceu? Volte lá!**

**-...**

Se eu não estivesse tão ocupado, tentando não tropeçar em nada enquanto caminho com a lunática em meus ombros, juro que... Provavelmente não faria nada. Ela continua reclamando que estamos saindo na melhor parte, e isso realmente está começando a me chatear, mais do que todas as loucuras desse maldito dia.

Deve ser por essa razão que a pergunta deixa meus lábios.

**- Você engordou?**

**- Essa foi a coisa mais grosseira que você já me disse. – **É a resposta que Hiyono me dá, alguns segundos depois.

**- Sério? Tenho quase certeza de que já disse coisas muitos piores.**

**-...**

**- Não ficou realmente magoada com isso, certo? – **Pergunto depois de alguns minutos.** – Foi só—**

**- Tenho a solução perfeita para isso.**

**- Deixá-la descer e caminhar ao invés de ser carregada?**

**- Não. Faça doces diet de hoje em diante!**

Tropeço com a resposta, e tenho que apertá-la com mais força para não derrubá-la. Parte de mim quer responder, mas a outra parte diz que eu mereço isso. O quê, em nome de todos os deuses, eu estava pensando, quando me deixei arrastar para um parque com fama de assombrado?


	2. Parte II

**História de Fantasma

* * *

**

**N.A. -****_ Dois anos depois e nada mudou. Spiral e seus personagens não me pertencem. Ainda acho isso triste! u-u_**

**_A quem esperava por essa segunda parte, devo dizer que nunca disse que era prioridade na minha lista de fics a serem feitos. XP_**

**_E, sério, agora acabou. ._.  
_**

**_Espero que gostem!  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Conviver com Hiyono é um exercício constante da minha paciência. – Na verdade, acho que conviver com Hiyono é um exercício para a paciência de qualquer um. – Carente, sempre faminta, espiã, falante demais e, só porque a vida não seria interessante o suficiente sem isso, está sempre cantando aquela estúpida música estranha que só faz sentido para ela mesma. _

_Sério. Qualquer motivo é um bom motivo para ela cantarolar aquilo._

**- Mado no soto Kira Kira Kira ri.**

_Sim, este é um destes momentos. E perceba que a coisa super ultra emocionante que estamos fazendo é apenas caminhar para a escola... Como todos os dias._

**- Nagareboshi ga hitotsu nagareta.**

_E como todos os outros dias essa garota maluca está cantarolando, ignorando os olhares que atrai, enquanto caminhamos na direção do prédio da escola. Ironicamente, ela diz que' a ajuda a pensar'. Não acho que alguém a considere um ser pensante quando insiste em cantar uma música que nem ao menos tem uma rima. UMA rima sequer._

**- Otsuki sama yura yura yura ri.**

_Não sei a razão de ainda me incomodar com isso quando o final de semana terminou sem que eu tivesse paz por sequer um segundo. Quer dizer, quando é que eu tenho paz e sossego com essa garota completamente lunática me perseguindo?_

_Enfim, acho que toda essa loucura deve ser contagiosa e está começando a me afetar porque, não somente concordei em acompanhá-la ao tal parque abandonado para... Caçar fantasma no sábado a noite. – No mesmo horário do meu tão aguardado programa de culinária. – Como cumpri a promessa, depois de ser arrastado durante todo o dia de um lado para outro da cidade, permanecendo a seu lado, encolhido e com fome, enquanto esperávamos que um estúpido fantasma aparecesse._

'_Deus! Deve ter algo errado comigo. Muito errado mesmo.' Ayumu Narumi nem ao menos acredita em fantasmas. Muito menos em um que chama um parque de diversões abandonado de 'minha tumba'._

_Sério, qual é o meu problema? Acabei de falar de mim mesmo na terceira pessoa..._

**- O que você fez para o almoço, Ayumu?**

_A pergunta me faz perceber que ela finalmente parou de cantar ao nos aproximarmos da sala de aula. Não que isso seja muito confortador... Afinal, ela só fez isso para perguntar sobre comida._

**- Não é da sua conta.**

_Tenho uma teoria de que Hiyono é um algum tipo de monstro. Impossível alguém comer tanto quanto ela e não engordar!_

**-... –** Hiyono pára quando chegamos em nossas carteiras e eu penso que irá explodir a qualquer momento, mas para minha frustração, ela simplesmente sorri, dando de ombros, antes de retirar a mochila das costas e sentar. **– Descobrirei na hora do almoço. – **Hiyono bate palmas, ainda sorrindo. **– Será uma surpresa!**

_Suspiro desanimado, sem o menor ânimo de começar uma discussão e decido simplesmente imitá-la, tirando a mochila das costas e pousando-a sobre a carteira antes de me sentar. Tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar hoje, como por exemplo... Quem foi o imbecil que achou que seria uma grande idéia pregar uma peça na garota maluca da classe?_

_Desde o pequeno encontro no parque de diversões tem alguma coisa me incomodando. A voz parecia conhecida. Tenho certeza que se não estivesse tão ocupado com essa lunática durante o dia todo ontem, eu teria conseguido me lembrar quem era._

_Eu sei o que você vai me perguntar... 'Por que ficou com ela o dia todo? Depois dela ter te torturado no dia anterior? Depois de ela ter feito você perder o programa sobre chefs internacionais que esperou durante meses...' e a resposta, meu amigo, é muito simples: Hiyono tinha deixado o vídeo programado para gravar o programa e apareceu logo cedo, com aqueles enormes olhos castanhos pidões, balançando a fita na minha cara e pedindo desculpas._

_Certo, eu sei. Satisfaço-me com pouco._

**- Ayumu...**

**- Estou ocupado, Hiyono. –** Ignoro, usando toda a minha força de vontade, a maneira como ela cutuca meu ombro, tentando chamar minha atenção enquanto pego o primeiro livro ao meu alcance e finjo ler.

_Eu normalmente não sou obcecado pelas coisas. Principalmente uma tão idiota quanto a identidade de um fantasma que diz se chamar Gasparzinho, ou a idiota da Hiyono ser enganada, mas eu sei que conheço aquela voz. Eu PRECISO descobrir quem é. É uma questão de honra!_

**- Escuta, Hiyono... –** Viro na cadeira e a pego com a mão erguida, o dedo indicador esticado, pronto para voltar a me cutucar. Ignoro tal detalhe e continuo. **– Quem foi seu informante para o Parque de diversões?**

**- Ah, você ainda está pensando nisso? –** Ela suspira, girando os olhos. **– Você é tão obcecado...**

**- Obstinado. –** Corrijo, tentando não comentar o fato dela ter me arrastado durante todo o sábado por causa de uma 'obsessão'. **– Quem foi?**

**- Alguns garotos do último ano. –** Hiyono cruza os braços, recostando-se na cadeira, parecendo querer colocar alguma distancia entre nós.

**- Você só pode estar brincando... –** Suspiro. **– Esses são os seus informantes confiáveis?**

**- Você é muito desconfiado, Ayumu... –** Hiyono diz simplesmente. **– Eles são mais velhos... Sabem mais do que nós.**

**- Não o suficiente para serem classificados como 'informantes confiáveis'. –** Conto até dez mentalmente. **– Quem exatamente?**

**- Alguns garotos do último ano. –** Hiyono repete. **– Por que você quer saber?**

Aperto os lábios com força para não responder. '_Porque há uma grande chance deles se transformarem em fantasmas e você ter a chance de entrevistá-los.'_

**- Foi o Eyes?**

**- Hum... Não... –** Sinto a carteira se mover quando ela debruça sobre ela e abaixar o tom de voz. –** Quem é Eyes mesmo?**

Giro os olhos, baixando a cabeça sobre a carteira. Arrependo-me quase no mesmo instante quando minha testa colide com a superfície de madeira.

**- Machucou?**

Esfrego a testa, apertando os lábios novamente para não responder.

Não pode ter sido o Eyes Rutherdord. Conheço o idiota a anos e sei perfeitamente bem que ele não possui esse tipo de senso de humor. Por outro lado, conheço alguém que se divertiria com tal tipo de piada idiota...

**- Kanone Hilbert?**

**- Ah, agora eu já sei!**

Eu, assim como as pessoas próximas, pulam no assento quando Hiyono acerta um murro na mesa e levanta. Até mesmo o professor, que estava entrando naquele momento, congela e se vira para fitá-la.

**- Hiyono...**

**- São aqueles dois que sempre andam juntos!**

**- Hiyono... O professor...**

**- Você está certo, Ayumu, como não pensei nisso antes?**

**- Senhorita Yuizaki...**

**- Com licença, professor. –** Hiyono continua sorrindo, ignorando totalmente a reação chocada das pessoas enquanto quase me derruba da carteira, puxando meu braço. **– Ayumu e eu temos algo importante para fazer.**

**- Senhorita Yuizaki... –** O professor tenta recomeçar, esperando poder controlar a força da natureza que é Hiyono enquanto ela me puxa na direção da porta. **– A aula vai começar.**

**- Eu sei, professor. –** Hiyono pára repentinamente, e mais uma vez eu quase caio pela parada abrupta. **– Sentimos terrivelmente perder tão importante aula, mas é algo urgente.**

**- Senhorita Yuizaki...**

**- Faremos um trabalho sobre o tema para compensar nossa ausência. –** Ela novamente corta o professor, que a fita espantado, antes de me empurrar para o corredor e fechar a porta, sem esperar por resposta.

O professor continua parado na frente da porta de vidro, nos encarando totalmente chocado. Não o culpo, a maior parte das vezes eu me sinto da mesma forma, com o pequeno detalhe que, ao contrário dele, não posso escapar de Hiyono tão facilmente.

**- Eu não concordei em fazer trabalho extra. –** Finalmente consigo dizer, pouco antes de ela, mais uma vez, me dar um empurrão. **– Hiyono, pare com isso.**

**- Você sempre se preocupa com coisas tão pequenas... –** Posso vê-la sorrir antes de agarrar meu braço para me puxar para a escada. **– Você sabe que ele só está revisando matéria da prova. Não vamos perder nada importante.**

**- Mas você prometeu um trabalho.**

**- Esqueça. –** Hiyono diz enfática. **– Aposto que ele já esqueceu.**

Enquanto me mantenho calado, ocupado em segui-la escada a cima sem tropeçar, penso que nosso pobre professor de literatura tem sorte se sequer conseguir se lembrar o que o atingiu, quem diria das promessas feitas por uma garota perturbada.

Suspiro, reconhecendo o andar da sala dos veteranos.

Este vai ser um longo dia.

-o-o-o-

'_Por favor, que alguém me atinja com uma pedra da próxima vez que eu resolver interrogar Hiyono.'_

_Sinceramente, perdi as contas de quantas vezes repeti essa frase para mim mesmo durante toda a manhã, enquanto Hiyono me arrastava pela escola, empurrava para lugares minúsculos dizendo que eram esconderijos perfeitos e atraindo olhares estranhos de cada pessoa que passava. – Não me faça contar as desculpas que ela deu para um dos professores que nos pegou escondidos. Estou tentando MESMO apagar aquelas palavras da minha mente até agora. – Na verdade, foram tantas vezes que quando finalmente a hora do almoço chegou, eu estava com um pouco de medo de sair para um lugar descoberto porque... Algo poderia atender meu pedido e me acertar sabe-se lá com o que._

_Claro que isso foi rapidamente resolvido por Hiyono reclamando:_

**- Estou com fome.**

**- E a novidade é?**

_Eu mal tinha acabado de proferir essas palavras quando uma sensação de deja vu me acertou. Certo, ela está sempre reclamando por essa mesma razão, mas não pude evitar de me lembrar da noite de sábado._

**- Você devia ter pego sua mochila. –** Hiyono continua, ignorando totalmente minha reação silenciosa. **– Por que você não lembrou de pegar o almoço?**

_Viro o rosto lentamente em sua direção, observando a maneira como a mão dela repousa sobre seu estomago, os olhos com aquela expressão de cachorro de rua faminto enquanto tenta, mais uma vez, me convencer a dividir meu almoço com ela._

**- Eu não sei Hiyono... –** Começo lentamente, desviando os olhos rapidamente de seu rosto. **– Talvez porque estava ocupado demais tentando não tropeçar e cair enquanto era arrastado pelo colégio?**

_Disfarçadamente a observo enquanto fecha os punhos com força, todo aquele ar de piedade desaparecendo de seu adorável rosto enquanto me fita com raiva._

**- Você queria saber quem era meu informante.**

**- Um nome seria o suficiente. –** Tento parecer distraído, desinteressado em suas reações exageradas, e acredito que estou fazendo um grande trabalho por alguns minutos porque ela simplesmente fica em silencio.

_Claro que tal milagre dura pouquíssimo tempo, mais precisamente até o sinal tocar e os alunos começarem a deixar a sala. Nesse mesmo momento ela me empurra, e eu tenho que me agarrar ao corrimão para não rolar os degraus._

**- Hiyono... Que diabo...?**

**- Vai buscar a comida e me encontra no pátio!** – Ela se apressa a dizer enquanto corre pelos degraus, novamente puxando meu braço. **– Eu sei onde eles vão!**

_E só porque eu sei o quão inútil é tentar discutir com ela, aperto os lábios novamente e me forço a obedecer._

_Foi assim que acabei encolhido em mais um dos esconderijos perfeitos de Hiyono – também conhecido como: os arbustos que cobrem parte da cerca que divide o pátio. -, comendo o sobreviveu do meu almoço, enquanto desejo novamente que algo pesado acerte minha cabeça e acabe com miserável vida._

**- Posso comer isso?**

Nem me preocupo em levantar os olhos, apenas rodeio minha marmita com os braços, protegendo os restos mortais de meu almoço.

**- Você é tão malvado comigo... –** Hiyono suspira, em mais uma de suas encenações de vitima. **– Eu só estou tentando te ajudar a descobrir quem nos enganou. Vou ter que fazer três trabalhos para compensar essas faltas...**

**- Você sabe que quem vai acabar fazendo esses trabalhos sou eu.**

**- Detalhes.**

**- Quanto tempo ainda vamos ficar aqui?**

**- Até que eu morra de fome e volte para assombrá-lo.**

**-...**

'_**Criatura vingativa.'**_

_Wow! O que foi isso?__Lembro de ter uma conversa bem parecida com ela no sábado a noite._

Balanço a cabeça, tentando apagar esses pensamentos.

**- Estou morrendo de fome!**

Giro os olhos, dando-me por vencido, e estendo a marmita em sua direção. Hiyono sorri, começando a comer.

**- Vocês precisavam ver os dois!**

A voz de Kanone soa próxima, cheia de divertimento, e pela primeira vez percebo o quão próximos eles estão. Hiyono apenas pousa o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, em claro sinal para que eu fique em silencio.

**- A discussão dos dois foi hilária.**

Automaticamente franzo o cenho, não é possível que seja tão fácil. Eles devem estar falando de outra coisa, afinal quem é que considera pregar uma peça um bom programa de sábado a noite? Bom o suficiente para ficar espalhando para os amigos?

**- A parte em que estavam discutindo a existência de fantasmas... –** Kanone faz uma pausa e posso ouvi-lo rir. **– Ou quando aquela garota esquisita disse que ia morrer de fome e voltar para assombrá-lo...**

Lanço um olhar cuidadoso para Hiyono que parece a ponto de explodir a qualquer momento. Seu rosto está corado e os olhos castanhos estreitados.

Eu conheço essa expressão... Já fui o alvo dela várias vezes.

Estendo a mão e seguro seu pulso, lembrando-a que não deveríamos estar aqui. Isso, por milagre, parece ser o suficiente para que ela respire fundo e ajeite-se no esconderijo enquanto eu me ajoelho lentamente para observar com quem Kanone está conversando.

Como eu desconfiava, Eyes está presente, sentado despreocupadamente no banco, parecendo ignorar os olhares apaixonados que Ryo Takeuchi. – A mais nova do grupo – lança em sua direção. Ele parece entediado com a narração de Kanone.

**- Mas é claro que você não podia se contentar com isso e simplesmente ir para casa... –** Eyes finalmente fala, parecendo tentar dar um fim a narração do amigo, mas é ignorado.

**- Foi para isso que você me ligou no sábado? –** Kousake Asazuki, o rapaz ruivo de cabelo espetado pergunta. **– Deveria ter sido mais claro, eu teria ajudado.**

Giro os olhos, mordendo a língua para não comentar. Nunca gostei de Kousake, ele parece encrenqueiro demais. Até os professores tem medo dele. A única pessoa que parece conseguir controlá-lo é Ryoko Takamachi, a garota alta com cabelos curtos e castanhos a seu lado.

**- Você estava ocupado estudando comigo, Kousake. –** Ryoko diz com um suspiro. **– Pare de mentir.**

**- Não foi preciso, Eyes me ajudou. –** Kanone diz, parecendo ignorar a maneira como todos os olhares se voltam para o amigo.

Eu mesmo me vejo fitando Eyes, o qual sempre julguei o mais sensato do grupo, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

**- Não é como se eu tivesse alguma escolha. –** Eyes diz, dando de ombros. **– Achei mais fácil do que gastar energia tentando convencê-lo a desistir da idéia.**

Repentinamente sinto uma proximidade de Eyes. Compreendo perfeitamente como é ter que aturar alguém completamente insano todos os dias, e acabar simplesmente fazendo o que a pessoa quer.

É cansativo discutir o tempo todo.

**- O que aconteceu depois? –** Kousake pergunta, em uma tentativa de quebrar o silencio.

**- Vamos ver... –** Kanone começa, caminhando até o outro lado de Ryo e sentando-se no banco. **– Eles estavam discutindo... A parte em que ela o acusou de ter um plano maligno tipo Scooby-doo foi a minha parte preferida... –** Ele riu com a lembrança.** – A expressão do Narumi foi impagável.**

**- Eu queria ter visto isso. –** Ryo fala, pela primeira vez, voltando-se para encarar Kanone com adoração fraternal. **– Ele é sempre tão sério... Imagina ser comparado com algum vilão idiota de um desenho animado!**

O grupo riu, por alguns momentos e só percebi que estava esmagando parte do arbusto quando senti os caules das folhas espetarem minha mão.

**- Foi perfeito quando ele virou para a garota, quase gritando.**_** 'Não posso estar espantando os fantasmas porque... –**_A voz dele mudou, parecendo imitar a minha. _**– Um: Fantasmas NÃO EXISTEM. –**_ Vejo-o erguer o dedo indicador da mesma maneira que fiz no sábado_. __**– Dois: Mesmo que existissem, não se assustariam só porque algum vivo está fazendo barulho. –**_Ergueu um terceiro dedo, fitando Ryo. _**– Três: FANTASMAS NÃO EXISTEM!!!'**_

Fecho os olhos, tentando me acalmar enquanto ele continua narrando a noite de sábado, e o grupo ri divertido. Existe algo muito errado quando sua horrível noite se transforma em passatempo dos outros.

Percebo um movimento ao meu lado e reabro os olhos a tempo de ver Hiyono começando a se levantar. Agarro seu braço e a seguro a meu lado com um olhar de aviso para que continue escondida. Não tenho certeza de por quanto tempo isso vai funcionar, mas eu realmente gostaria que pelo menos até que eles admitissem a parte do Gasparzinho.

**- A discussão por comida parecia ter terminado quando o Narumi decidiu ir embora, então tivemos que segui-los, Eyes tropeçou...**

**- Eu não tropecei! –** Eyes protesta. **– Você estava praticamente me arrastando. Tem alguma noção de como é difícil andar no escuro?**

**- Ok, ok. – **Kanone concorda com um aceno. **– Enfim, a garota viu o movimento e tivemos que improvisar.**

**- Você teve que improvisar. –** Eyes o corrigiu novamente.

**- Quem está contando a história? – **Kanone suspirou antes de continuar. **– Então, eles perceberam, o Narumi pareceu desconfiado, tive que improvisar. **

Enquanto ouço ele continuar a narração, penso como alguém três anos mais velho do que eu pode ser tão idiota. Perder tempo enganado a garota maluca do colégio, que acredita em qualquer coisa que dizem, considerando qualquer relato maluco uma 'informação quente'...

Céus, e eu achando que tinha problemas com Hiyono...

**- Ela pareceu bastante animada por encontrar um fantasma pervertido. –** Eyes ofereceu.

Senti todo meu rosto aquecer de vergonha, só agora percebendo que se eles tinham presenciado toda a conversa, provavelmente também ouviram minha confusão com o 'Eu não amo você.'

Estou silenciosamente calculando quais as chances de acabar com as testemunhas da minha pequena idiotice quando Hiyono começa lutar comigo para soltar seu braço, e posso ouvir a voz de Ryo.

**- Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa. –** A garota diz, naquela voz enganadoramente infantil. **– É tão claro que os dois se amam. Eles deviam se agarrar de uma vez e acabar com toda aquela tensão.**

As palavras de Ryo me atingem e eu acabo soltando Hiyono que cai de costas na grama. O barulho parece chamar a atenção do grupo, posso ouvir os passos se aproximando, mas antes que eu possa agarrá-la e sair dali correndo, como fiz no sábado a noite, Hiyono consegue se levantar. Pisco espantado quando ela fica de pé tão de repente que quase acerta Kousake.

**- Então vocês acham engraçado enganarem a garota estranha do colégio, não acham? –** Hiyono quase grita, sua voz está mais aguda que o normal, se é que isso é possível, e eu vejo suas mãos pousarem em sua cintura. Algo que ela só faz quando está realmente irritada**. – Acredito de boa fé que vocês estão falando sério e tentando me ajudar, e é assim que me pagam?**

O grupo parece chocado demais com a súbita aparição de Hiyono para responder, ou notar minha presença. Por uns cinco segundos, penso que estou seguro, mas é então que Hiyono, parecendo ainda mais irritada, o rosto totalmente vermelho, resolve completar.

**- Eu arrasto o pobre Ayumu por toda a cidade durante o dia TODO –** A mão esquerda deixa seu lugar na sua cintura e o dedo indicador quase acerta meu olho quando ela aponta pra mim. **– Faço ele esperar comigo naquela porcaria de parque gelado boa parte da noite e era tudo piada?**

Kanone pisca, baixando a cabeça para mim.

**- Acho que estávamos entediados.**

**- Você e o Eyes, a gente nem sabia o que tava acontecendo. –** Kousake corrige, dando um passo para trás quando Hiyono o encara com raiva. **– Sério, a gente não sabia.**

Tenho que admitir que Hiyono brava é realmente demais... Puxa, até hoje só vi o Kousake reagir assim quando Ryoko o acerta. Não consigo esconder minha admiração pela pequena garota, de aparência frágil, que sempre é motivo de piada, conseguir fazer isso com um simples olhar.

**- Você sabe... –** Ryo começa, chamando a atenção de todos. **– Você podia se livrar disso simplesmente se declarando para o Narumi.**

Hiyono arregala os olhos, suas bochechas ficando ainda mais coradas e, sem nem pensar eu me levanto.

**- Eu não estou apaixonado por ela!**

Novamente percebo que fiz alguma coisa errada quando seis pares de olhos, uma vez que dessa vez até mesmo Hiyono participou, se viraram para mim.

**- Sério. Não estou.**

Kanone disfarça o riso, virando a cabeça para o lado, enquanto as duas garotas, Ryo e Ryoko sorriem divertidas, antes que a mais nova diga.

**- Eu disse que Yuizaki deveria declarar seus sentimentos por você, Narumi, não o contrário. –** Ryo sorri. **– Mas obrigado por nos informar de seus sentimentos tão claramente.**

**- Eu disse—**

**- Cala a boca, Ayumu. –** Hiyono diz quando consegue se recuperar. **– Ela só está** **tentando te provocar.**

**- Mas eu só...**

O sinal, anunciando o final da hora do almoço toca, e percebo que a maioria das pessoas já voltou para a sala a algum tempo. Acho que tenho que agradecer a algum deus por não ter tantas testemunhas sobre esse momento.

**- Salvo pelo gongo, Narumi. –** Eyes diz, apanhando suas coisas sobre o banco antes de começar a se afastar. **– Literalmente.**

As garotas riem divertidas e o seguem, assim como Kousake, apenas Kanone continua parado ali, olhando para Hiyono e eu.

**- Mais alguma piada, Rutherford? –** Hiyono pergunta com o máximo de dignidade.

**- Não no momento. –** Ele sorri, daquela maneira gozadora de sempre. **– Apenas um conselho. –** Ele apanha sua marmita do banco antes de se virar para nós. **– Façam o que Ryo disse e se declarem de uma vez.**

Hiyono volta a corar, sem saber o que dizer pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e apenas o observa se afastar.

**- Eu realmente não gosto de Hiyono, Kanone.**

Só percebo que disse essas palavras em voz alta quando ele se vira para me encarar divertido.

**- Claro que não, Narumi, por isso a segue e incentiva em toda loucura que ela inventa.**

**- Eyes faz o mesmo por você. –** Digo rapidamente a primeira coisa que me passa pela cabeça. **– Isso não quer dizer nada.**

**- Claro, isso não quer dizer nada, mas Eyes nunca cozinharia para mim. Todo dia. –** Kanone ainda está rindo antes de nos dar as costas. **– Ou me pegaria nos braços e fugiria como você fez no sábado... E estava pronto a fazer novamente agora a pouco.**

Um silencio inconfortável cai sobre nós quando a figura de Kanone finalmente desaparece dentro do prédio. Viro para Hiyono, sem conseguir encontrar o que dizer. Ela parece tão confusa e encabulada quanto eu, e apenas abaixa para pegar a marmita do chão.

**- Vamos para a aula.**

Continuo parado, fitando-a enquanto ela apanha as duas partes da marmita que se separam durante nossa pequena luta e as fecha calmamente. Então, como o idiota que cada vez mais tenho certeza de ser, digo:

**- Eu realmente não gosto de você.**

Hiyono levanta, os olhos castanhos fixos em meu rosto por alguns segundos antes que seus lábios se curvem em um sorriso.

**- Claro que não.**

**- E você também não gosta de mim.**

**- Exato! –** Ela pisca enquanto caminha em minha direção. **– Eles são loucos.**

**- Eu sei. –** Consigo dizer, sentindo-me um pouco mais relaxado. **– Vamos voltar?**

**- Sim. –** Ela continua sorrindo. **– Rápido, ou vamos perder outra aula. –** Hiyono suspira e vejo a franja se mover com sua respiração. **– Não estou a fim de ter que fazer outro trabalho para compensar a falta.**

**- Você sabe que quem vai fazer esses trabalhos sou eu, Hiyono.**

A garota ao meu lado apenas sorri enquanto caminhamos na direção do prédio.

**- Nagareboshi kirakira kira ri.**

Droga, ela está cantarolando aquela música idiota novamente, mas dessa vez não consigo me zangar.

**- Hoshi no umi ni niji ga kakatta.**

Sorrio comigo mesmo quando nos aproximando da sala de aula. Ela vira para mim, ainda sorrindo.

**- Nagareboshi kira kira kira ri.**

Não é necessário nenhuma razão especial para cantarolar essa estúpida música sem sentido. Que não possui uma única rima.

**- Negai goto ga kanau to iina.**

**- Música estranha.**

Hiyono sorri, mostrando a língua antes de entrar na classe e sentar-se em seu lugar. Dou de ombros, seguindo-a e sentando na carteira da frente e ainda posso ouvi-la.

**- Guddo naito tuinkuru mai haato.**

Sorrio comigo mesmo antes de girar na cadeira para fitá-la.

**- Oyasuminasai. –** Minha voz sobrepõe a dela quando proferimos o final juntos.

Hiyono arregala os olhos e eu rio antes de virar novamente para a frente da sala. A professora entra na sala, cumprimentando os alunos e posso sentir quando Hiyono se inclina sobre a carteira para sussurrar para mim.

**- Isso foi melhor do que a sua declaração desajeitada, Ayumu.**

Começo a me virar para perguntar o que ela quer dizer com isso, mas a professora percebe e lança um olhar de aviso em minha direção. Suspiro, fitando o relógio na parede, contando mentalmente quanto tempo levará até que a aula termine e eu possa perguntar a Hiyono o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

Este vai ser um longo dia.


End file.
